


Skull's Many Regretful Affair's

by Gothickprincess



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BDSM, Deepthroating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothickprincess/pseuds/Gothickprincess
Summary: Skull open the doors, then promptly spun on his heels and walked back from where he came." Um, Please wait a moment," Luce asks swiftly, following the retreating cloud." Nope. Sorry, I can't join. Try another person." Skull answers bluntly. Walking at a faster pace.Luce sputters, trying to stop the future Arcobelano cloud from leaving." Wait! Why are you leaving?"Finally, Skull stops and looks her right in the eye." Because they're all my one-night stands!"
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Colonnello/Fon/Mammon | Viper/Reborn/Skull/Verde, Colonnello/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fon/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lal Mirch/Skull, Mammon | Viper/Skull, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull/Verde (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 960





	1. Yellow Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a test. If popular then I'll continue. 
> 
> I had wanted to make Skull more mature, unlike my previous SKull who slowly turn more...girly? I can't explain it but I want to do it close to cannon Skull as I can. So here you go and enjoy it.

Skull wasn't really up for relationships. 

Not because he wouldn't like to have a relationship. Don't get him wrong; it would be nice to have someone who loves and supports him. But with his current lifestyle of always moving from city to city, and in some cases, countries. It just isn't possible. 

Because of that, he decides to settle for one-night stands instead. It was quick and over, and he most likely won't see them until months to years later. It had never caused him any problems. Hell, right now, he is even enjoying it.

The bar he was in wasn't too crowded, and the people were friendly. But that's not why he came here tonight.

'God, his eyes.' Skull thought, sighing dreamily.

He had stopped by a bar after a stunning performance. His blood is still pumping, and heart-racing waiting for the next thrill. Lucky for him, he thinks he found his next hight for the night.

Across the bar on the darkest corner stood a lone man. He wore a three-piece suit with a fedora resting on top of his head. Usually, men like those tend to be complicated. But the man's olive skin and eyes the color of the void calls for Skull, whispering nothing but saying everything. It would be perfect for laying with a man like him for the night. 

Unfortunately, mister fedora was already surrounded by the most beautiful of women. Skull isn't about to compete with that, much less approach.

Skull sigh, swirling the drinking around his cup. Maybe he should hit another bar. He remembers that one crewmember talking about a wild club downtown. It wouldn't hurt to try his luck there, seeing as he won't be getting any here.

With his mind made up, Skull got up to pay his bill and gesture for the bartender. 

"Chaos."

Skull blinks, then turn and stare at the men standing in front of him. His eyes widen in surprise, seeing the man he was thinking about looking right at him.

Mister fedora smirks down at Skull, making his shiver in anticipation. Skull stops breathing when he leans down, coming close enough for our nose to touch.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"…."

  
  


The door slams behind Skull, he is quick to follow after mister fedora, who drags Skull towards the bedroom. 

One moment, Skull is flirting with mister fedora, the second he feels a hand creeps up his thighs.

Mister fedora gives him a coy smirk, and now here they are in mister fedora's hotel room.

The bed creaked under the sudden weight of two bodies in the middle of the night, yet the Skull didn't give it a second thought as he fumbles with the man's tie. Such a bright yellow on such a man, it doesn't make sense, but who is Skull to judge?

While Skull busies himself, mister fedora continues to ravish his mouth with his, sending chills of pleasure up my spine. 

The man abruptly pulled back. Slightly breathless as though he was walking. Yet Skull lays back, panting and gazes up with half lid eyes.

"Pants. Off." He commands before diving back in.

Skull moans, feeling mister fedora hand shift his shirt up, as Skull struggles to take off their pants. 

God, Skull knew he shouldn't have worn his skinny jeans tonight. 

Skull squeaks, pulling back feeling mister fedora shove his hand in Skull's underwear gripping tightly to his member.

Mister's fedora voice is so smooth and deep as he chuckles near my ear. 

"Oh? Being bashful now?" He whispers, stroking loosely, making Skull whimper and squirm. "Weren't you the one whisper's the words of the devil earlier tonight?" 

"I-I." Skull jerks his head back, feeling his bed partner yank his head back. He moans, loving the painful pleasure as he scraps his teeth on the side of his neck.

"Hm? What's this?"

Skull's eyes widen as a silently scream tears out his throat feeling his bed partner twist his nipple piercing.

"How naughty." His bedmate purrs. "You are a _bad boy_."

Skull grunts, hands gripping the sheets as he feels his face heat up as pleasure pool in his groin.

Skull feels him shift as suddenly he watches the man coat his fingers as he waits, legs spread before the alluring man before him.

"I forgot to ask this, but what's your name?" He asked casually, as though this was completely normal to ask in such a comprising moment. "I'm Reborn."

"S-Skull," I said breathlessly. I whimper, feeling the first finger enter my entrance—reborn chuckles, smirking down his bed partner.

"Skull? What a terrible name." 

I glare at him about to tell him where he can shove it but instead snap it such feeling a second finger press in at just the right angle.

"There!" I scream, bucking my hips. "God! Right there!"

Reborn says nothing more and continues to press into that one buddle of nerves setting off fireworks before my eyes. I reach down to feeling my end near when another hand bats it away.

"Hey, now, we're not done yet."

I whine, feeling him pull out his fingers before something bigger begins to press at my entrance instead.

I lull my head back; eyes gaze in pleasure as I peer up to Reborn's eyes.

He smirks down at Skull. Who would have known that he would find such a treat in that filthy bar? Sure, Skull isn't someone who Reborn would bed, but that spark in his eyes perked his interest.

Skull moans arches his back as he lifts his leg to rest on Reborns shoulder. He was practically folding himself for Reborn!

Huh.

"My, is this tattoo meant for me?" Reborn tease lifting Skull's other leg seeing a small tattoo hidden between Skull's legs.

Skull blush bright red and looked away.

"No! Ju-Just continues," Skull said, hips were twitching upwards.

Reborn chuckles but drops it. Reborn won't be seeing him afterward anyways. 

Skull moans, feeling Reborn thrust deeper and slowly pick up the pace. Skull screams in pleasure when Reborn hits at just at the right spot. Soon both fall into a rhythm, both chasing after their release.

Skull grips Reborns suit, trying to get a steady grip as his mind slowly crumbles to pieces under the pleasure Reborn is inflicting on him.

" _Ah..ah.."_ Small moans leave Skull lips.

Reborn doesn't say anything about it and only leans forward to kiss Skull's neck. It was gentle before turning more feral as Reborn scraps his teeth, sucking and licking love bites all over Skull's neck.

Finally, what seems like an eternality, Skull felt the usual twist in his groin and chest heat up, warning him of his upcoming orgasm.

Skull's voice hitched and went higher as his body locks up, falling over the edge. His vision whiting out and tensing up, hearing Reborn swear, then double down chasing his release.

It took a few more thrust and body twitching from over stimulation when Reborn abruptly stills then let out a low groan.

The darkroom was silent except for our harsh gasp trying to recollect ourselves. Once Skull's heartbeat returned to normal, he twists around, making the bed creak under Reborn as Skull straddle his hips.

Skull lean down, smirk in place as he arches his back, feeling Reborn's member already hard and ready for what's to come.

"Are you fine with another round?" Skull purrs in Reborns ear.

Reborn blinks in surprise before lazy grin forms on his face.

Oh, he is coming back for this little minx.

The next day Skull gets on his bike, hair still wet for the morning shower, and grin in place. He drives away from the hotel; in his pocket was Reborn's phone number if Skull ever came to revisit this city.

'Yup, I'm most likely coming back to Sicily, beautiful weather and beautiful men.' Skull thought to watch the view pass by as he heads back to his manager.

"Hm. Where should I go next?"

As he said, he doesn't stay in one place too long. Because of that, Skull doesn't do relationships.

What he does have, though, is a trail of his many one night stands, or as he likes to call them- 

_His many affairs._


	2. A Whirl of Fists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! So I decide to continue this series. It helps destress me, so I guess it's doing a good job?
> 
> Anyways please enjoy it!

I have been rather lucky these past few weeks. Not only had I set off a new record for the faster motorcycle mile race, but I also had my first big break and got a mention on multiple new articles. 

Soon I had offers from outside of Europe! How exciting it was when my manager had called me screaming in delight about my offers to perform worldwide!

The first place we had headed towards was Hong Kong.

“ Are you sure we’re supposed to be here?” I ask my latest acquaintance next to me. He was the stadium manager’s son. Nice fellow, and we both had a thing for mechanics. 

He smirks, giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder. “ Of course! This place is the best place to be at this time of year!”

Our shoes echo in the narrow hallway. It wouldn't be so creepy if it wasn’t underground or lighten up by lanterns. Hell, that old lady was terrifying when he first steps near the entrance, disguised as a tea house.

“Where are we even heading towards?” I ask, flinging my arms, gesturing to the silent hallway.

Again he only rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“ It’s a pretty cool place. My big brother tends to go here for lots of time. Perfectly safe and with a little cash, we can even meet the entertainers face to face.”

I raise an alarm eyebrow. Don’t tell me we're going to a brothel? Is that even a thing in this part of the town?

Seeing my raising panic, my friend shook his head and walked a little faster as the door finally came into view.

“ Sadly, my friend, what you are thinking about isn’t where we're going. This-”

He opens the door letting in more light in the darkened halls, which momentarily blinded me. The roar of thousands of people cheering in excitement perk my ears. Slowly I open my eyes then blink to make sure that what I'm looking at isn’t an illusion.

“-Is Brawler vs. Fighter! An underground fighting ring!”

I stare at the open and vast underground stadium. It’s filled to the brim with all men from every social class. 

The loud sound of a chain fence strain and creak draws my attention away from the people and instead focuses on the two fights in the middle of what I assume is a fighting pit.

One person stances in the middle of the pit, his arm outstretched in a hitting pose. While the other lay limps on the edge of the ring, most likely the thing that made the chain fence rattle in the first place.

I jump and look up, hearing a booming voice speak, most likely the announcer. “ THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS PROUDLY GIVEN TO  _ LAU KI _ !” 

The stadium goes wild, some cheering with others scream in outrage. The sounds were deafening but comfortable. As someone who is constantly on stage, this is rather normal.

“ Hey, Skull!” 

I turn an see him gesture to a booth feet from the door we had just passed. Guess we need to get our seating tickets then.

I walk closer, ignoring the other people laugh and scream, some throwing their own drinks down towards the pit while others silently watch, waiting for the next match.

As I near my friend, I see him chatting with the man running the booth. Both smiling and posture relaxed. They must be friends.

“- Ah! This must be the boy you mention before!” The stall owner said, looking at me in approval. “ Word is that you have the fastest motorcycle, right boy?”

I blush and rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “ Yeah, that's me.”

The stall owner laughs and turns to my friend for the night. “ Alright then, since it is nearing the end, you two can go in the special boxes. Just make sure not to leave a mess, you hear.”

“ Wow, really?!” Skull’s friend asked excitedly. “ Oh, this is going to be amazing, Skull you're gonna love it!” 

Quickly, he grabs the two tickets then turn to grab Skull and drag him towards the special boxes.

I was confused, watching as we near a door with two security guards.

The security guard stops us and looks at my friend. “ Charlie? A bit late for today's betting pool, don't you think?” 

Charlie rolls his eyes and gesture to me.

“ Not today, my friends, I’m here to show my new foreign friend true entertainment.” 

Both security guards look at one another then grin.

“ Ah, first fight ring?”

I shrug but didn’t deny it.

Both security guards chuckle in good nature.

“ I see now. Tickets? Oh! Special boxes!.” He gave tickets back to Charlie. “You in for a real treat.”

With a swift click, the door opens and leads to a stairway.

“ Enjoy the show!”

Charlie excitedly grabs my hand and bolts down the stairway until we finally stop in a small room with chairs near the window.

The room was lit with dim lighting, and chairs were plush and looked expensive. The earlier screaming was silent, and the room was cool, unlike outside. The windows show the ground floor in full view; it was like I’m standing in the fighting pit.

“ Wow,” I whisper, looking in awe at the entire room. Charlie, on the other hand. He bolts straight towards the chairs, sitting down and practically vibrating with excitement.

I chuckle, finding Charlie's childish glee amusing. Sure, Skull’s not a fan of wrestling, but it’ll be rude to walk out now.

“ So who’s next to fight?” I ask, sitting down on the chair, almost sinking from how plush the cushion was.

Charlie grins and points ahead.

Across from us is another room with a metal door. I could barely see anything. An only a vague handful of people gather around inside the room.

“ Since Lau Ki hasn’t been defeat. He had the honor of fighting the deadliest man in all of Asia.”

I blink, watching as the door opens, and two people emerge. One I can tell is Lau Ki, who wore a lot of green. In contrast, the person behind him wore a bright red. I couldn’t see their feature seeing as they're too far from me.

My ear’s twitch when a loud click echo in the room, then a booming voice came out from within the room.

“ NOW, FOR ALL YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!”

The crowd cheers. Ceiling rattling with the thousand of feet stomping.

The announcer dramatically gestures to the man in green. His feature clear now that he wasn’t across the entire pit.

He wore a scowl on his aging face, a Chinese shirt a bright green while his pants a darker shade. He was tall by judging from the height of the announcer and was built like a brick wall.

‘ LAU KI! OUR RISING STAR BLOWING AWAY EVERY OPPONENT OUT OF THE RING WITH HIS SIGNATURE BULL FIST!”

The announcer turns to the other man, who wore red.

_ ‘ Oh? What have we here?’ _

I lean forward, taking in his appearance.

He wore a Chinese garment I can’t name. Its red as rich as the finest of red wines and white pants underneath, a bold color, I assume. His figure was mostly hidden underneath his clothes, so I can’t really see if he’s muscular or not. His black hair was braid on the backstopping near his waist. But what drew my attention was his face.

“ Damn.” I hiss. 

“ I know, right? Cool fellow.” Charlie said, not realizing what I was actually thinking.

The man in red look around, his eyes showing his indifference to the entire situation while he had a gentle smile on his handsome face.

‘  _ He’s hot.’ _ I thought, my eyes roaming up and down, examining the new man.

“ FON FROM THE TRIADS! WORLDS GREATEST MARTIAL ARTIST, MASTER TO A THOUSAND FIGHTING STYLE AND MAN SAID TO RIVAL THE DRAGONS THEMSELVES!”

The crowd went nuts; loud deafen cheers at the mere mention of this man. It seems that Fon was the fan favorites. Makes sense for a man as handsome as him.

Fon smile politely to the crowd, waving a hand, getting more cheers from the crowd. Mostly female screaming for him.

Skull whistles liking at what he sees.

“ Man, that’s one man,” I said, turning to Charlie. 

Charlie grins smugly. “ Hell yeah! Gods, he’s so popular he only fights once every six months. For those months, people fight against one another until only one victor remains, and then they get the privilege to fight Fon for the title as the strongest.”

“ Woah,” I said, genuinely surprised. I turn and watch as the announcer walks away. It seems that Skull misses out on something as the two men began to circle each other.

Without a microphone, Skull really didn’t know what the two men were saying, but judging by Lau Ki enrage face, it wasn’t pleasant. 

Skull blinks and watching in awe as the two fights begin lunging at each other.

The floor rattles with the sheer force of Lau Ki’s kick aim right at Fon, which Fon had easily dodge. 

Fon bounces lightly on his feet, his hand's place in front of him and legs shifting into a fighting stance, waiting for the next attack.

With a smile on his face. Fon makes a becking motion with his hand. 

Oh, Lau Ki is going to kill that man!

Charlie and Skull continue to watch the fight, both in gross watching as the fighters seem to move inhumanly as though the monster had taken their place instead. Skull watches Fon fist miss and ground crack and rumble.

“ God, this is getting good,” Charlie whispers as he stands up. “ I’m going to grab some food. Do you want anything, Skull?”

Skull shook his head no and went back to watching the fight. He didn’t want to miss a second watching the beast of the man wipe the floor with Lau Ki.

Skull squeaks, cheeks flush red when Fon dramatically takes off his shirt. Girls roar and squeal echo across the stadium. All pleased with the new development.

‘ _ God, he’s!- _ ’

Skull openly gawk at the Asian man’s bare chest. Fon skin glows under the stadium lights while his muscles ripple with every movement. A dragon tattoo wraps around his left arm as he takes a new stance.

Fon jumps lightly on his feet while twisting his body to land a hit on his opponent. Skull could only watch as Lau flying across the fight pit, barely turning to adjust his landing.

Lau Ki slides to a stop. His face is red in anger and dripping sweat. He heavily pants, staring at Fon, who has barely broken a sweat. Feeling rage build up again, Lau Ki's eyes flash green.

Skull blinks and watch in awe as Fon is hurled across the fighting ring, slamming harshly on the glass window where Skull currently stood.

I gasp, getting up from my seat in worry of Fon and press against the glass window watching Fon slowly get up. I hope he’s alright.

Fon places a hand on the glass window and slowly gets up, his braided hair tossed in front of him, so he doesn’t realize that someone is there until he’’s gazing into amethyst eyes.

He blinks, watching the man behind the glass window get closer. Fon has never seen such purple eyes in his life, even from his family, which tends to breed clouds at an abnormal amount.

Skull's face begins to flush. God, he’s staring at me! 

I quickly look down, which is a horrible idea because now I'm looking at his abs.

Fon smiles, finding the man amusing as he adverts his eyes from his body. Blowing his bangs away from his face, he turns back to finish the fight.

He can find the man with a burning gaze after this is over.

Skull watch as Fon turns and walks back to the center stage, his back also well tone- Skull! Stop that!

I furiously shook my head, berating myself for my poor actions.

God, he must think I’m weird. So what if my interest lies more with men then women. There’s nothing wrong with that!

Skull was so absorbed with his inner fight that he didn’t hear Charlie come back in the room until after he had sat down.

“ I ran as quickly as I could! How did he look?! Gods Skull, do you know how many wish to have the privilege to stand near that guy!?”

Charlie continued to rant, watching as Fon and Lau Ki continue their fight.

Fon jumps forward when Lau Ki gets within his range. 

Lau Ki is prepared for it and drops down, watching Fon fly pass him and shatter the grounds instead. Thinking quickly, he turns and aims a few fists at Fon.

Fon, having already seen his move once before, navigates the fist away from him and knees Lau Ki’s ribs.

Lau Ki grunts in pain but turns to throw him off him.

Fon jumps, avoiding Lau Ki’s kick, and twists midair, so he’s hanging above him. He smiles and watches Lau Ki’s eyes widen in the eye. 

Skull gasp watching Fon spin kick Lau Ki to the ground, the floors shaking with the force of that kick alone. 

Lau Ki did not get up.

It was silent for only a second; then, the stadium erupts into loud cheers once more. 

The announce came up to the middle of the pit; he took a close look at Lau Ki’s crumble form and smiled up towards the crowd.

“ LAU KI HAS BEEN DEFEATED! FON FROM THE TRIADS WIN ANOTHER VICTORY!”

  
  


The crowd cheers once more, a few throwing gifts for Fon. Fon merely smiles and politely bows before turning to head back inside.

Charlie and Skull begin to talk about the fight. How exciting it had been and how amazing the two fighters skills were. Skull would be hard press to come by again. With a man like Fon, there’s no doubt he’ll be back. If only to admire the guy.

The two stop talking when one of the security men comes into the room.

“ What’s up? Do we need to leave now? We’ll be leaving in just a second.” Charlie said, standing up and gathering his trash. Skull also got up, getting ready to leave the room.

“ No, that’s not it.” The security guy said. “ Fon had requested to speak with one of you.”

“ Fon?!” Charlie screams. “ Why would he want to speak to us?!”

The security guys shrug his shoulders and turn to us once again.

“ Well, okay,” Charlie said, still baffled. “ Who does he want to take to?”

Skull blinks, startle at the finger pointed at him. 

_ “ You.” _

_ \-------- _

‘  _ Okay, Skull is cool, you got this. It s not that you're about to meet the strongest man in the world or anything. Nah, it had nothing to do with his washboard abs-Skull! _ ’ I mentally berated myself feeling my heart about to burst.

I was escorted to another room; this one had a couch and a coffee table with a tray of a pot of tea premade. Currently, I sat on the edge of the couch, feeling rather nervous.

_ ‘Why would Fon want to speak to me? Did I offend him in some way? Does he want to collaborate? Ah! All this waiting, it got me nervous!’ _

While Skull internal battle with myself. The entrance door finally opens, showing the man of the hour arrives.

“ Forgive me for making you wait for so long. Some businesses had to be taken care of first.” Fon said, smiling at Skull, who stiffens when Fon approaches the couch.

Skull shook his head in understanding. “ Oh, its no problem at all. Business tends to be like that; sometimes, you know how that is.”

Fon sits on the couch, looking at Skull curiously. It seems that there is more to the cloud than previously thought.

“ Of course, thank you for the understanding…”

“Skull! Oh, um, Skull De Mort is my name.” Skull stammers, feeling foolish. God, he’s never this easily fluster before.

Then again, he had never met a man who screams man’s perfection so clearly. The fellow Reborn from Italy comes a close second. He only got the courage to try only after downing four tequila shots after all.

Fon smiles, looking into Skull’s eyes. He leans closer making Skull breath hitch and heart begins to race.

“ Skull. What a peculiar name for a man such as yourself.”

Skull cheeks flush in embarrassment. 

“ What’s that suppose to mean?” He asks, a scowl on his face.

Fon chuckles, then within the next second, Skull laid flat on his back. Fon towering above Skull, body supports by his arms while he rests between Skull's legs.

Fon smile turns teasing.

“ A man that eyes me like a candle in a dark cave. Terrified yet will burn in exchange to feel its warmth even for just a moment.” 

Fon slides a hand under SKull’s shirt feeling his good tone stomach and slowly resting on his chest.

“ And quite adventurous,” Fon said while idly playing with Skull’s nipple piercing.

Skull shivers, face unbearably red, is both lust and embarrassment. He turns away from the Asian fighter feeling rough hands trail his perk nipple and the other make slow circles on his waist.

Skull, feeling brave, looks back at Fon.

“ What do you want from me?”

Fon smiles, lean down to hover above Skull’s waiting lips.

“ Huh, I wonder that too.”

With that said, Fon captures Skull in a searing kiss full of lust and gentleness. With one hand, Fon leaves his waist and instead rests it on Skull's pants, asking for permission to continue their little act.

Skull was over the moon! He was the guy he was ogling at, not only a few minutes before making out with him. Who was Skull to refuse such an offer?

Fon blinks in surprise when Skull lifts his hips, one leg rubbing Fon closer towards him. While his arms wrap, Fon closer, opening his mouth for a deeper connection.

‘  _ Here too? _ ’ Fon thought-feeling something foreign attaches to Skull’s tongue. It wasn’t bad but did felt off.

Skull pulls away from the kiss gasping for breath, then moving his hands down to feel the muscles behind Fon’s clothes. His eyes focus on the little bit of skin at peaks out. 

Fon preens under Skull's lustful gaze as he slowly slips Skull's pants off him. 

Taking the hint, Skull lifts his hips, watching them slip off and land on the ground with a dull thump.

Fon moves to take off Skull's underwear before stopping and looking back at Skull.

“ Will I be expecting a surprise down here as well?”

Skull flush red. 

“ N-No!” Skull said, looking away while Fon chuckles.

“ That’s a relief; I wasn’t too sure how to handle that. You are the first person I had bedded witch multiple piercing.”

“ Really? It seems this place is full of them.” 

“ Most do, but I had never had a fancy for any of them.”

“ Then I guess I feel flattered? Sorry, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Fon laughs in amusement. The atmosphere turns more neutral. Skull chuckles, finding the conversation amusing and relieving.

Skull tilts his head back, feeling Fon lean over to brush his lips over his neck.

“ Yeah, you’ll be the first,” Fon whisper, sending shudders down Skull’s spine. He presses kisses on Skull’s neck while moving his hand inside Skull underwear.

Skull moans, feeling Fon’s hand pump his cock slowly. He moves his legs to rest on Fon’s waist, toes curling in pleasure.

Fon kisses turn more feverish, leaving red marks on Skull’s neck. He slowly moves down, leaving a trail of red marks on Skull until he stops to take one of his nipples in his mouth.

“  _ Ah! _ ” Skull threw his head back, feeling Fon twist and rub Skulls sensitive nipples. As his mouth works on Skull’s chest, Fon’s pace on his hand turns quicker, turning Skull into pudding.

“  _ Ah...Hah...Fon.. _ ” Skull moans, putting one hand over his mouth to stop his embarrassing noises spilling from his lips.

Fon chuckles, feeling Skull's other hand twist his clothes, trying desperately to find a perch as Fon continues to work Skull until completion.

Skull eyes widen, feeling FOn tighten his grip on Skull and pace quickens. At this rate, he won’t last long.

Skull moans and withers around until finally, he burst, he arches his back, cums spurts, and lands on his stomach and coax Fon hand. A few quick jerks of Fon's hand and Skull flops back, feeling his ears thrum with the timing of his heart and chest feverish.

Skull lays there, catching his breath as Fon shifts to rest on his knees. He can hear clothes shuffling and Fon grabbing something from out of the corner of his eyes.

When his heartbeat returning to normal. Skull turns to watch Fon coat his fingers with lube, chest bare showing off years of hard work. Skull eyes roam over Fon’s body stopping at Fon’s lower stomach, anticipating what was to come.

“ Skull as I to assume that you know what is to come after this?” Fon asks, lifting the Skull’s leg to get access to Skull’s hole.

Skull rolls his eyes, leaning back and spreads his legs giving Fon more access.

“ Of course I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Skull smirks seductively at Fon.

Fon eyes widen in surprise then lower in smoldering lust.

“ Hm, how peculiar indeed.”

Skull sigh feeling the familiar feeling of fingers entering him. It was almost relaxing seeing how often he tends to sleep around.

“ You must be really familiar with this, seeing how easy you're taking my finger,” Fon said, pressing another finger inside.

Skull moans, feeling Fon press into his prostrate with deadly precision. Gods, he’s as deadly with those fingers as the rest of his body.

_ ‘Do I have a dangerous kink? _ ’ Skull thought but pushed it to the back of his mind feeling Fon press in another finger.

“ You can say I’m an expert on this.” Skull answer between moans.

Yeah, since most people tend to have a kink with bad boys and motorcycles. Mostly girls with strict parents tend to flock at him. Its nice, but it gets tiring, having to act rude and rubbish. He prefers them to be more understanding when halfway through; he breaks character, upsetting them. It’s not his fault that they assume his personality.

“ That’s a relief. I won’t feel too guilt then.” Fon said, lifting Skull’s leg to rest on his shoulder as he pulls his fingers out and begins to press inside. Dick smeared in lube rubs circles on his tight ring of muscle.

With a shudder, Skull relaxes and feels Fon slowly enter him. God, he’s huge! Skull can name on one hand of men, which had big dicks and still have a few fingers left to spare.

“ S-Slowly.” Skull whispers, he tries to relax feeling FOn continue to enter. He looks down, seeing the monstrous cock splitting him in half.

It’s not even halfway in!

Skull flops his head back, letting himself relax and hope that by the end of this, he’ll still be able to walk tomorrow.

What felt like hours but was actually a few minutes, Fon finally bottoms out. His pelvis flush against Skull’s checks.

Fon press soothing circles on Skull’s hips while prepping Skull’s neck with kisses as a way to distract him. He knew what he was asking for could drive off most people.

“ I’m going to move now,” Fon said, slowly moving back only to thrust shallowly back in Skull waiting for passage.

It was slow and quiet for the first few minutes. Both seeing what the other can do or take, slowly, Skull’s soft gasp turns into moans. He arches his back, passage fluttering as it gradually turns more pleasurable.

“  _ Ah! There! _ ” Skull shouts hips jerking from the sudden burst of pleasure when Fon press against the one buddle of nerves that sent fireworks to explode behind his eyes. 

Fon quicken his pace hitting his prostate with deadly occurrence. Fon slams into Skull’s jerking his body away before bringing him close again. 

Skull's voice turns higher as his brains scramble to put together words. He hopes that no one is nearby because he can’t seem to keep his voice quiet, no matter how hard he wants to.

Fon grip tights on Skull’s hips, bruises are sure to show up in the next day, and hips are smacking in rhythm with Skull’s own thrust.

If Skull wasn’t who he was, he was sure that he would have a broken pelvis from how hard Fon is pounding into his insides.

_ “..Ah...Hah...I-I’m close!”  _ Skull moans, his thighs tightening, and pelvis locks in place as he feels his release near.

Fon smiles, not a hair out of place, but his voice does sound slightly breathless as he brutally pounds Skull into the couch. “ I am close as well.”

Skull screws his eyes shut, his back arched off the couch, and voice cracking as he finally burst, spilling his seeds over his stomach. He’s too bliss out, never had he orgasm so hard in his life as Fon frantically thrust into Skull until he stills. SKull can feel him release inside him, passage flutter feeling Fon’s cock throb.

Fon leans his head to rest on SKulls collarbone while both try to catch their breath. The room was quiet, with the two lying on the couch, clothes scattered on the floor.

Slowly Fon gets up; he slowly pulls out of Skull entrance, knowing that he’ll be leaving after one round. 

Instead, Skull locks his legs around Fon, pulling him back in. 

Fon eyes widen in surprise, feeling Skul wrap his arms around his neck.

“ Do you have somewhere to go after this?” SKull purrs, eyes filled with dirty promises. “ Or are you free for another round?”

Fon blinks then a smile breaks across his face. He leans forward, giving Skull a gentle kiss as he readjusts their position.

_ ‘ What a peculiar man indeed. I have to remember him.’ _ Fon thought as Skull let out a moan when he began to move his hips.

  
  


Later, once Skull had left the underground fight ring behind. He leaves thinking about his upcoming shows. He needs to remember to tell his manager to schedule a few more in hong kong for this year.

In Skull's pocket was a napkin that held Fon's personal number.

It’s nice to meet someone unafraid of breaking the other. Or so they will say in the future to come. But for now, they are no one to each other and seek the thrill out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off, I want to say that I did not expect this chapter to be so long. At first, it was going to be pure smut, but then I started thinking.
> 
> Where would SKull and Fon meet in real life? I knew that FOn was a martial arts expert, then I started thinking that he might have been in fighting rings seeing as how illegal it was and it would fight. Then I thought, Skull would enjoy watching a fighting ring. 
> 
> Then boom! that's where they meet!
> 
> I just got carried away and, so, yeah...
> 
> Also, Fon does have random one night stands, never the same person twice seeing as how most don't like how brutish he can be at times. Skull, on the other hand, has a pain kink and a body that won't break.
> 
> Let's see who's next!


	3. Rainfall Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, so here another chapter. I think I forgot to mention this but this is mostly with Skull without make-up. Why? Becuase I know how tiring it is to have makeup on 24/7 and love the feeling of taking it off. Knowing how SKull likes his freedom, he has an invisible line between who he is and who he is acting as. Makeup is an indicator and if he meets any of his bedmates, he would act narcissist and bold. While the true him is more laid back and teasing. Also is a total softly to people.

“ Wow, you're killing it, Skull!” Cherry, my manager, said, taking a swing of her beer in one gulp. “ Soon enough, you'll be rank as the number one stuntman! Skull De Mort, the greatest stuntman that has ever lived!”

Skull chuckles, clicking his glass cup with hers, watching her let loose. They rarely get a chance to sit down and drink nowadays, seeing as both are getting busier. While yes, Skull can drink on his own, its rare having her come and take a sip as well.

“So Skull,” Cherry asked, leaning in with a mischievous smile on her flush face. “ Any new boy toys I should know about? Or any strange one night stands?”

Skull rolls his eyes good naturally. “ Always with the people I sleep with. When are you going to get some? I curious about which type of boy you drag into your bed.”

Cherry made an offending noise, slapping Skull on his shoulder, making him laugh at her face. 

“ Come on, though. Seriously. Any new stories?” Cherry begs to lean closer once more.

Feeling generous, Skull gives her one story.

“ You know that guy Fon from Hong Kong? Well, we hooked up about a week ago, the day before I was to head to the airport. We were going at it hard, god the way he moved those hips and those his hands. Cherry! His hands are so big! Like they almost wrapped around my waist!”

“ Anyways, we were reaching our climax when suddenly, the fucking bed breaks. I mean, it literally collapses. I watched him pull back, push in, and fall forward as the bed just decided to quit. I was startled, of course, and end up rolling over and hit my face on the nightstand.”

“ We both stood there in complete silence before I burst out laughing, followed by Fon lighting chuckling who also found it hilarious. The mood was dead, so we went to the living room of his hotel and watched some movies.” Skull finished up; he took a sip of his margarita, hearing his manager lose it next to him.

Cherry laughs hysterically, finding the whole situation funny as well. Skull couldn't help but giggle as well. It was funny, after all.

Once they finish giggling, they went back to their conversation.

“ And that Italian fellow?” Cherry asks, sighing dreamily. “ God, how in the world did you nab a man like that? He practically screams five-star hotel and eternal bachelor.” 

“ Ren? Yeah, I ask that same question, too, to be honest.” Skull said, taking another swing of his drink. “ We met up a week ago to hook up, a major tease, I tell ya. I think he's a sadist from the number of times he kept me on edge only to stop. I swear I cried that one time he-”

Skull stops, slapping his hand over his mouth, feeling a blush cover his face. He can’t bring himself to tell her about what Ren and he did last week. Sure he's up for a lot of things but talking about how Ren had…. _ well _ , let's leave it for her imagination.

“ He what?” Cherry asks, shaking my shoulder, her eyes sparkling for the juicy story. “ Come to one Skull. You can’t end there!”

Skull shook his head; a hand still placed over his face.

“ Sorry, but I draw the line on my kinks,” Skull said, swatting away her hand.

Cherry sighs in frustration then sits up, feeling her pocket vibrate. She reaches into her pocket and looks at who is calling her.

“ Ah, another one.” Cheery sighs dejectedly. “ I’m going to take this. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Cherry gets up, flipping her phone on, and starts talking to another sponsor.

Skull waves as he watches her leaves and turns to drink the rest of his margarita. He’ll give it another hour before heading off to bed.

He relaxes, hearing others laugh and chat. The clicking of glass cups being moved around and the sound of crunch ice as the bartender prepared another drink.

As Skull was listening to the entire bar, he fails to notice another man sit down next to him. Skull blinks and turns to look at the man who sat next to him.

He has nice blond hair. Is the first thing that Skull thinks. The second is how red his face is, must have been drinking for a while, seeing as he keeps tilting from one side to another.

“ Another whiskey!” The blond slurs slumping his body on the bar.

The bartender is quick to come and give him his order before leaving for another customer leaving Skull with the drunken blond.

The blond tips his head back, drinking the whiskey in one gulp. Must be having a rough day; he slams his cup down and glances at his left, finally see Skull for the first time.

“ What are you looking at?” The blond slurs, glaring at Skull half-heartedly. “ Got a problem with me. Kora?”

Skull smiles at the drunk blond, feeling like teasing the man before him. “ Nah, I’m just enjoying the view.”

The blond eyes widen in surprise while Skull chuckles and winks flirtatiously. 

“Oh-Um.” The blond stumbles through his words, obviously flustered. “ I’m not-Well It’s not-”

Skull laughs, giving the blond some space. “ Relax, I understand. It was worth a shot.”

The blond relaxed and turns back to his now refilled whiskey.

“ Long day?” Skull asks, taking a sip of his drink, watching the blond turn glum.

The blond glances at Skull and takes another sip of his whiskey.

“ Lost a promotion today to another person who clearly didn’t deserve it.” He said, his voice tight with annoyance. “ Lazy bastard stole all my credit! I didn’t know that we had to sign off on all of our tasks and achievements. Hell, the man who stole my credit also was my teacher. He knew what the hell he was doing, that snake!”

Skull nods, knowing all too well how its like for people to steal his credit.

Then again, he tends to get revenge by doing death-defying stunts making sure that any who even tries to claim his title won’t be coming back from that. After the third Skull impostor, the people got the point, and he hasn’t had any issue since then.

The blond slumps on the counter with a groan. “ And to top it all off, I’m being put with this chick who’s supposedly my new leader. God, I’m going to fail! Who decided to put a chick as a leader, huh?”

Skull merely nods. He doesn’t agree with the blond at all. Skull should know that better than anyone who untrue it is for women not to be badass in any field.

Cherry is a good example; she has been his longest manager and had made any sponsor and investors cry a few times. Hell, she even scares him sometimes from how clever she can be at times.

Skull pats the blond on his back. “Bare through this; you’ll get by somehow. Hey, when that dude who stole your promotion shows just how little he can truly do, I’m sure they’ll be coming to beg you to take the promotion!”

The blond drunk looks at Skull and smiles, thankful for his positivity. “ Yeah, You’re right.”

Skull smiles back and lifts his glass cup. “ For his inevitable failure!”

The blond grins and clicks his glass with Skulls. “ For his failure!”

They both laughed and began to relax with one another. They chatted and found out that both were a fan of engines. Collonello, who introduced himself a few minutes into their conversation, told him about his two motorbikes. 

It was nice and fun; both drinks pass their normal amount. They were plastered by the time they decided to head home. 

That's the only defense Skull had to say as he sucks Collonello dick on the side of his car.

“  _ Skull. _ ” Collonello softly moans, griping SKulls hair in his hand, his head thunks on the window of his car, watching through bleary eyes as Skull continues to lavish his dick.

Skull grunts feeling Collonello shallowly thrust inside his throat, trying to get deeper into Skull’s mouth. He pulls away, closing his mouth on just the tip licking it with his pierced tongue, and hums.

_ “ Fuck!”  _ Collonello grunts and stutter his hips forward while tightening his hold on SKull.

SKull chuckles and goes back to deep throating him. Not gay, his ass!

Who knows, maybe Skull might be getting that after all.

“ Skull, Stop- _ I’m _ -” Collonello tilts his head down, face flush as he moans and orgasms, cumming down Skull’s throat.

Skull blinks and slowly swallows the best he can, trying not to wince at how tight Collonello is gripping his hair. 

Collonello rolls his hips chasing his orgasm to the last drop, then slumps back and letting go of Skull's hair.

Skull stood up, watching Collonello catch his breath.

“ Woah, that was.” Collonello couldn’t even piece his thoughts together.

“ That good, huh?” SKull said, chuckling and leans on Collonello’s car. “ Or is this your first blow job?’

Collonello covers his face, still trying to calm his racing heart. “ Both.”

“ Huh?” Skull blinks in surprise. “ I thought a guy like you had a few back in your school days.”

Collonello snorts, putting down his hands to stuff himself back in his pants. “ Nah, I had Christian parents, no touching of any until marriage.”

Skull burst into laughter. “ Oh, you poor soul!”

Collonello rolls his eyes getting his keys from his pocket. But stops when Skull cages in between his arms. A coy smile on his pretty face.

“ Well then, want to cure the god? Or will you wait for that maiden?”

“...”

  
  
  


The bed creaks, hush whispers, and blankets shift under the full moon. 

“  _ Ah!...Ah!... _ ” Skull throws his head back, bouncing on Collonello’s dick. God, he can barely think, only focusing on riding Collonello faster while He rolls his hips meeting Collonello’s thrust.

Collonello had his eyes closed, thrusting into the wanting body above him. Why hadn’t he done this before? God, this was amazing! He groans when he felt Skull tighten around his member.

“  _ Harder...Collonello Harder!”  _ Skull moans, tilting his hips so Collonello can hit that one spot that always makes him scream the hardest.

Collonello sucks in a deep breath and thrusts deeper into Skull, feeling him quiver and shudder with each passing second. Skull leans down, luring Collonello into a passionate kiss.

Skull hips stutter and then locks as he cums with a high moan, legs quivering and back in a perfect arch.

Collonello watches with rapture eyes. He was done for. He shut his eyes, moans, and cums inside.

Skull sits still for a second before dropping on top of Collonello, who grunts at the sudden weight. Skull reluctantly moves off Collonello dick and lays next to him, cooling down.

Collonello arm lays over his eyes while he catches his breath. 

“ That was-Woah.” Collonello finally said, turning to look at Skull, who has rolled over to lay on his stomach. “ That was way more than what I imagine!”

Skull laughs and lightly pats Collonello chest. “ Of course! Your dealing with an expert.”

“ Expert?” Collonello asks, watching SKull get up. 

Skull smiles. “ I’m more into one night stands or friends with benefits than relationships. Too fleeting if you ask me.”

Collonello flushed red when Skull grabs his hand to trail down Skull’s neck and stop at his hip.

“ If you want, I would like to meet up with you another time.” Skull purrs, smiling coyly. “ As someone of your standing, it must be hard finding someone who won’t try and find any of your tics and kinks.”

“ T-Tics? Kinks?” Collonello asked. His eyes wide, full of confusion yet excited.

Skull smirks lean down to kiss him. The kiss was soft and gentle but deep and passionate. They continue to kiss before Skull pulls away slowly. Collonello, almost whines, wishing to continue the kiss.

He looks into Skull's eyes, his eyelashes flutter, and frame them nicely if Collonello was asked. His hand still on Skull’s hip. This is his call; Skull will back off if he wishes for it.

The room is silent.

The roles are reversed with a light flop, and Skull lays on the bed with Collonello between his legs.

Skull chuckles, resting his hands on Collonello shoulder as he kisses up Skull neck. He feels Collonello grip on his hip tighten and his member already pressing against his passage for another round.

_ ‘ Ah, virgins are always so excited about anything.’ _ Skull humorously thought-feeling Collonello mouth moves to play with his nipple piercing. _ ‘ Though, I will admit that this one is somewhat cute. I might keep him for a while.’ _

Skull left the morning after, leaving behind a light breakfast for the hangover fool and some pills for the headache. His phone number on the nightstand.

_ ‘ Call me when you want to play again, cherry boy~.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to think and realize that they would have to meet in a bar. If they met at the base then there could be a chance Skull would not have acted out on his attraction. 
> 
> Also, my headcanon is that Collonello was a total sexist man until Lal looked him straight in the eye and plowed him so hard he ended up drinking respect women juice for the rest of his life.
> 
> Collonello is a bi-disaster. finds Skull attractive in a very feminine way, while finding Lal attractive in a masculine way.
> 
> The poor boy is confused, you'll see it later.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudo! See you in the next chapter.


	4. Lighting Bulb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here the next chapter. If you have been reading, I love Skull being in charge or degraded.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter

Usually, whenever I’m in Italy, I tend to hit up Ren, ask if he’s free, then hit his place. Other times he’ll call asking if I’m in a certain country; most times, I am and hit my hotel room. Today we’re both in Germany; I’m on tour while he’s on business. 

“ Hey, can you pass my shirt? Thanks.” I said, putting on my shirt as I get ready to leave. 

Reborn snorts watching from the corner of the room as he fixes his suit. “ When are you due back to that manager of yours?”

Skull hums, fixing his hair as best he can while trying to adjust his jacket. “ Soon, I would love to stay longer, you know I do, but sadly she’ll drag me by the hair if I’m late again for today’s practice.”

Reborn hums in understanding and walk in front of me. “ Then, you’ll be leaving tomorrow for Sweden?”

Skull sadly sighs. “ Yeah, sorry. Maybe one of your other playmates can help comfort you in my absence.”

Reborn frown at the implication, but shrugs agreeing with Skull. He could hit up a few of his ex-lovers.

Though they won’t be as good as Skull, he’ll miss his best toy.

Skull walks away from Reborn and heads towards the front door. 

“ Okay, see you later, Re-”

Skull stops as a pair of tickets are thrust in front of his face.

“ Huh?” Skull asked, confused. “ Tickets?”

Reborn watches Skull take the tickets. “ They’re tickets for inventor convection; an old acquaintance of mine gave them to me. It’s being held in Sweden this year, and since you’re heading there, you might as well use them.”

Skull perks up at the mention of inventors; maybe they have some new gears or models for vehicles.

“ Thanks, Ren!” Skull said a smile on his face. “ I’ll be sure to use them!”

Reborn smirks and leans down to give him one more kiss before Skull leaves his apartment.

“ Have fun, but not too much. I’ll hate to find out you fucked a Sweden wanna-be.”

Reborn smile widens, seeing Skull flip the bird and walk away. 

Now then, it’s time to get to work.

\------

“ Woah,” Skull whispers looking around the building with wide, curious eyes.

Once he had settled in Gothenburg's hotel, he had headed out to attend the inventor's convention. It was filled with other inventor’s multiple small groups talking and ranting about their latest findings. Most wore their lab coat while others wore everyday wear—most likely visitors or family of inventors.

Skull glance down at his little event guide book, scanning to find a seminar to attend. Skull being used to crowds could read and walk without any issue and ignore all other sounds. It became helpful whenever he had to ignore screaming Karens.

Always with the image issue, how I’m corrupting their little angel.

Skull snorts before focusing back at the task on hand. 

_ ‘ Nothing here is pulling my attention. I’ll stop by the closes one I see.’ _ Skull thought; satisfied with his solution, he pockets the guide book and head to the meeting rooms.

Skull sits in the far back, watching a man give a speech about his latest hair growth finding. It was mostly boring, with no enthusiasm at all. Damn, his face had barely even change expression.

He stays there for an extra thirty more minutes before getting up and heading for the next one. The current speaking is said to continue until the next few hours.

The next speaker wasn’t as boring. A rather enthusiastic mathematician spoke loudly of her latest finding. It was about a new formula to help develop an aircraft for space. Highly interesting, but a majority of the time was spent of another asking way too many dumb questions and others criticizing her for formula.

“ Keep up the great work!” I cheerfully said to her when the seminar had wrapped up. She gave me a bitter smile. I tighten my hand, which helps hers.

The third speaker was quiet. Even the microphone wasn’t helping. I had to strain my ears to hear his newest invention. Something about processing DNA faster? It wasn’t that bad, but it left a bad image for the inventor. Once the seminar had wrapped up, he had quickly left the room like a startled chicken. 

Skull sigh’s stretching his back as he walks to another seminar. “ Man, those things are long! I don’t think I ever had my teacher stretch sentences for that long.”

He was planning to hit the food court, it was past two now, and he hasn’t gotten anything to eat for today. 

Mind made up, Skull walks towards the food court and spots a few vendors already jam pack. Knowing that it will only get longer, Skull quickens his pace. Because of this, he hadn’t seen another walk across and bumped into the person.

Skull jolts back, startle, and embarrassed. “ Oh god, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!”

Skull eyes look up, then higher until he’s peering up at icy green eyes. His breathing hitches, mind coming to a complete stop. The man’s gaze alone would have been enough to freeze him in place. But the more he looks, the more he panics.

“ Watching where you’re going next time, I’m going to be late for my seminar at this point.” The stranger said, a frown on his face. 

He had stubble as though he hadn’t shave in the last few days. His dark green hair spikes in every direction; he’s lean and thin like a twig. Yet he was rather tall for a man and looked like he could and would remove you from his line of sight both literally and figurately.

“ What?” He strange demand. “ Are you not able to comprehend such simple words? This is why I request that only those with an IQ higher than high school dropouts should come here.”

He left quickly afterward, not wanting to waste any more time on Skull. Any normal person would glare and scream at him, tell him how rude he was and how they’re going to teach him a lesson.

Hunger forgotten Skull follows the rude scientist to his seminar. His mind already made up before the man had even left.

Unfortunately for the stranger, Skull had a thing for his type.

Skull sits towards the front; eyes never straying from the stand as the green bastard introduces himself.

“- Now coming up stage is doctor Verde-” The person is interrupted by Verde, who shoulders him and takes the stage.

“ My time is precious, and I won’t waste it for fools who only came for some rock candy.” Verde bluntly said, turning on the screen to show a diagram. “ Now, those who wish to develop their education on biochemical reactions further, sit down and take notes.”

He then began going on a rant about how his latest research has bare fruit with creating different cells within twelve different species. It was interesting. He sounded so bland, yet there was a taste of passion in the edge of his tongue, keeping the attention on him.

Skull wanted nothing more than to hear this many talks for all eternity.

In the middle of his lecture, Skull raised his hand.

Verde blinks, curious about the man who looks sports a wild smile and hair astray as though he’s just gotten off a roller coaster.

“ Whatever your question is, it can wait until the end.” Verde, sharply said, turning to point at another element.

“ Can it survive in freezing temperature?” Skull asked.

It was a stupid question, Skull knows that, but does he care? Hell no.

Verde looks up and deliberately tries not to glare the fool into submission.

“  _ No _ .”

Verde resumes talking, but throughout his entire seminar, the purple fool keeps asking the most insidious questions, some boarding on to utter uselessly.

Skull smile keeps widening as he keeps asking question after question watching Verde glare darken further.

Finally, his seminar reaches its top end, and with a loud slam of his folders, Verde leaves quickly. Never stopping to answer any questions for those who were paying attention.

He angrily storms up the stairs heading towards his current hotel room, wanting nothing more than to leave the pool of regress genes they call colleagues.

He barely reaches his room when he feels a tug on his lab coat. Turning sharply, he stared down the purple idiot.

“ What.” Verde spats watching the man pull his hand away.

“ Relax, I just want to ask you a question.” The man asks, leaning on Verde’s door.

Verde frown deepens; he doesn’t want to spend another second with this blubbering idiot. 

Skull smiles, head tilted down, so his bangs fall forward, almost covering his eyes. He knows it makes him look seductive. He knew he lured in Verde when he sighs and pushes his glasses up.

“ Speak, you have a second before I never have to see your ungodly face for the rest of my life,” Verde said, looked down at the man.

Skull smile turns sultry; he leans close to the scientist, neck cran back to peer up to dark green eyes, and trials a hand up to his chest and lets it rest near his neck.

“ Is the sun a plant?”

  
  
  
  
  


...Verde cant tell when he got here. At first, he wanted to punch the living daylights out of that incisive fool, but instead, he’s helping him undress, tongue swiping on his bottom lip, and dives in when he’s granted access.

_ ‘ He’s a complete idiot.’ _ Verde thought, turning the kiss move hungry, feeling Skull shiver from his feather tip touches. 

Skull shirts and jackets are already discarded on the floor below them. He grips Verde’s arm and drags him towards the bed.

They momentarily stop kissing as they fall on the bed below. Skull straddles his legs, reaching to tug off Verde’s shirt.

Verde groans, leaning back, letting the stuntman do his thing. He feels Skull’s hand trail up his chest and leaves hickeys in their wake.

Within seconds, Skull had taken off Verde’s coat and shirt, tossing them over the bed as he leers down at Verde.

“ Enjoying yourself so far?” Skull asked, racking his nails down Verde’s chest and stop near his belt buckle. “ Or should I stop?”

Verde hisses through his teeth, feeling his arousal press against Skull’s own. To think he would stoop this low. Then again, that knowing twinkle in Skull’s eye did catch his attention.

Instead of answering, Verde skims his own hand up Skull’s chest and sits up to attack the offer skin before him.

Skull shivers and moans in his lap. Hips buckling as Verde trails up and begins prepping his neck with kisses.

They continue moving and exploring each other's bodies until their both without pants.

Skull lays on his back, whimpering at Verde’s thin long fingers press places, making his head spin in pleasure. 

“ God, your so fucking stupid. You must have been drop and left to rot with nothing to read.” Verde whispers into Skull’s ear. His fingers moving faster, hearing Skull sob for his release.

“ Your annoying; I bet that's why you came alone, huh? Too fucking annoying for anyone to take along.” Verde sneers; eyes were blown wide in lust as he ruthlessly bit into Skull's neck, leaving his mark for those to see.

“ I’m sorry. I am.” Skull sobs, face flush, and cock incredibly hard. He rolls his hips, moaning, and whimpering in pleasure. “ I’m annoying. I’m bad. Please let me cum.”

Verde thrust his fingers inside Skull a few more times, pressing hard against his prostate, then suddenly pulls out his fingers, leaving Skull empty.

Skull watches Verde pull his leg to rest on his hip. Unlike the other three, Verde frame is lean and thin, making it easy to wind his legs around the man.

He waits, feeling Verde press into his entrance. Then he slowly thrust in.

“ Fuck.” Verde mutters, leaning his head to rest near Skull’s neck. He grips Skull’s hip, slowly pushing in his tight passage.

Skull moans, gripping Verde’s shoulders. He waits, feeling Verde’s throbbing member reach his deepest parts.

Thin as he is, his dick matches his height.  _ Long. _

Finally, what feels like an eternity, the Skull feels Verde pelvis against his skin.

_ ‘ God, he's so large.’ _ Skull thought, eyes fluttering close as he felt pleasure throughout his body. _ ‘ He’s gonna split me in two!’ _

Skull hips already began to move to urge the scientist to start moving as well. It was slow at first, Verde making sure that Skull isn’t in too much discomfort until Skull started screaming, asking for him to go harder and make it hurt.

With a primal growl, Verde speeds up his pace hitting Skull's pleasure spot at every moment he could. The bed creak, and the room becomes warming as they lose themselves in the heat of passion.

_ “ Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there!” _ Skull moans wanted. Nails racking down Verde’s shoulders as he rolls his hips in pleasure.

“ God, fuck. Your needy even towards a stranger. Are you really that dense?” Verde mutters, pressing a kiss on Skull's shoulder and moving towards his mouth. “ Stop polluting the air with your filthy words.”

Skull sobs leaning into the kiss. It’s slopping and dirty. It doesn’t stop them from continuing their fun.

Soon Verde’s hips begin to stutter as his release is coming near. He lifts himself away from Skull and presses his chest down. Large hands spread over Skull's chest, making him arch his back for him.

Verde gives deep long thrust one after another until Skull cries out, spilling onto their stomach and passage tighten incredibly.

He curses, tilts his head back, and with two short thrusts, his done and cums deep inside Skull. He feels his body twitch and spasm until the last roll of his orgasm passes. Then, like a puppet with its stricks cut off, Verde slumps on top of Skull, nearly crushing him.

Skull wiggles and squirms under the tall scientist until he’s in a part position. He lays a hand over Verde's shoulder, running it gently up and down his back, trying to calm him from his orgasm. 

Knowing the scientist, this might have been his first in quite a while.

Verde blearily looks up at Skull, who smiles back at him. 

“ Your preference should be called suicidal,” Verde mumbles, turning to lay his head on Skull's chest. “ Have you thought about what would happen if your plan didn’t work?”

Skull smiles. “ I know, but I like the thrill of it regardless.”

Verde chuckles and shuts his eyes. It takes a few minutes for Skull to realize that Verde had gone to sleep. A quirk most scientists have.

Skull hum running his hand through Verde's hair. How fluffy!

“ Well, your not Swedish. So this should be okay.” Skull said, chuckling at his own joke.

Then the next day, Verde woke up alone in his bed. A sheet of paper stuck on his chest. Once he took it off and began to read it, he realizes that it was coded. Within a few seconds, he cracked the code, then he snorted. Shaking his head, he got up to pack for his things.

**_‘ Here’s my number. Btw are you Swedish?’_ **

  * **_Planet Sun_**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I tired. I feel like Skull absolutely loves being degraded. Also, don't be fooled, but Skull actually is smart. He has a degree in engineer and physics. But is he going to tell? Hell no!
> 
> As always please leave a kudo and a comment. I love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Unexpected Encounter!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, here's the latest installment of my story! I hope you like it!

Currently, it’s the rainy season in the country I'm staying in. The wind has picked up earlier today, making most streets flood and cause multiple traffic in the major streets while the rest waited inside their warm houses.

I played on my back, cherry boy resting his head on my chest while running my hands through his soft hair. Honestly, I think he could have rivaled my old dog from how soft it is!

“ So then, she glares and me and snatches my shotgun out of my hand and shoots three- _ THREE _ of the moving target without once looking at them.” Collonello excitedly tells me, a goofy grin on his face. 

“ Gods, I think I’m in love.” He dreamily sighs. 

Ever since Collonello got put in another group, he’s been going off about his new commander. How annoying she was and unnecessary, she was to the army. I don’t know what happens within the two weeks I didn't see him, but it was like someone had flipped a switch because now he doesn’t stop going off about her. Its either that she’s amazing or wanting to marry her. 

Honestly, if he vented to me about a love a few years back, I would have dropped him ages ago.

“ Yeah, yeah,” I said, snorting. “ Lal’s your dream girl and will kill you faster than you can get down on your knees to propose.”

Collonello lifted himself so he can smile down at me. “ Lal’s amazing!”

I smile, petting his check. “ Of course, she is.”

Collonello eyes soften, and lean down to give me a gentle kiss. It was warm and sweet as a first date sort of kiss.

“ Thanks, Skull, I wouldn’t know who to vent to if it wasn’t for you,” Collonello said, meaning it wholeheartedly.

He was reluctant to tell Skull of his feeling for Lal, seeing as they sleep together. Surprisingly Skull had been patient and told him that it would change anything between them unless Collonello decides to change it.

Honestly, it was a relief, seeing as he had slowly grown fond of the stuntman.

He lays back down to cuddle; Collonello watches the rain hit the window and hear how the trees moved from the force of the wind. Maybe he’ll get some shut-eye; Skull did promise to watch that new movie with him tomorrow morning.

Skull hums watching as Collonello slowly falls asleep, his hand rubbing Collonello’s back. He turns away and shuts his own eyes. This isn’t bad; he would love to stay like this forever.

A small part of him knew that this wouldn’t last. They never do.

It didn’t matter. Right now, he has Collonello; the future issue can come later.

\-----

It was still raining, even after a full week.

“ God, this must be a sign from the gods to stop whoring around,” I mutter, entering the sex store for the third time this week.

It’s not his fault that he’s been using lube more often than not. Its more on Reborn, who has crazy stamina! For fucks sakes, Skull has passed out from their intense lovemaking only to wake up a few minutes later with Reborn still fucking him. I mean, he’s into it but still. That man is excessive, and that's putting it lightly.

Don’t even get him started on Fon, who is a different monster on his own level. Still loves it when he thrust harder than a normal being should, but  _ still. _

_ “ _ Welcome back.” The cashier said, a knowing smile on her face. “ Coming back for the basics? Or have you found yourself someone with taste?”

I roll my eyes humorously. “ No, Here for the basics.”

She makes a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat and goes back to whatever it was she was doing before I arrive.

I walk behind the curtain, knowing where to go and what to grab. Maybe grab five and hope it’s last for the end of the week, at least.

_ ‘ Maybe I should start telling them to bring their own lube; then again, Fon isn’t one to use lube often. Verde rarely ventures out of his lab. Collonello is too shy, and Reborn, who most likely tweak the lube to his pleasure and my tormentor.’  _

While thinking this, I failed to realize the person next to me and bumped into them, making them drop what they were previously holding.

“ Oh! My bad!” I said quickly, going do to grab what they had dropped. “ I didn’t notice you, my mistake.”

I get back up and blink at the strap on resting in my hand. I glance at the other person, and my eyes widen in surprise.

“ It’s my mistake.” She said, quickly grabbing the toy out of my hand. “ But thank you.”

She had dark blue hair and eyes the color of rubies. She had a whole female Alpha vibe to her, making him straighten his back. This woman wasn’t one to fool around with.

“ Everything alright here?” The cashier asks, lifting the curtain to make sure there wasn’t a dispute going on. 

Something clicks in her head because the next second, she's smiling brightly and eyes sparkling with something I can’t name,

“ Oh, Lal, perfect!” The cashier rushes up to us and points at me. “ This is the guy I was telling you about.”

I blink, puzzle about what is going on. It seems that Lal gets it as her face flush red.

“ What?” I asked, unsure of what's going on. 

The cashier stands in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

“ You told me how you always wanted to be pegged before but hadn’t found one right!” The cashier then gestures to Lal. “ Well, look no further! Lal here has been dying to find someone to peg for quite a while!”

There was an awkward silence.

Skull was bright red, feeling extremely embarrassed for himself and Lal, seeing as she refused to meet his eyes. But he was also excited; he had wanted to be pegged by a woman before, just that the girls he attracts aren’t the type.

_ ‘God, this is not how I wanted this to go.’ _ Skull thought, he looks Lal up and down, finding her pleasing at least. _ ‘ But I’ll work with what I have.’ _

Skull coughs, catching Lal’s attention. 

“ Um, this is unexpected, but if you want to, I’ll be down,” Skull said, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously. “ Do you have any plans after this?”

Lal blink looks at him like he’s crazy, then seems to realize that he’s serious and looks surprised.

“ Oh-No. I have time today.” Lal said, shifting the toy to lay inside her basket full of other toys.

Damn, she’s coming prepared!

Feeling excited, Skull smiles at her.

“ Wonderful! Your place or mine?”

\-------

_ “...Ah~...No right there!”  _ Skull threw his head back, arms straining in their prison.

He was flush red, never had he felt such exhilaration of being exposed to a woman like this. It felt so shameful yet so relieving; it filled him in unspeakable pleasure.

Lal’s hips stutter still as she glared down at Skull. “ I told you not to speak without permission!”

She grabs his nipple piercing and  _ twist _ .

Skull sobs wanting nothing more than to cum. But his arms are currently tied behind his back, and he wore a cock ring making it impossible to find release.

“ Yes! Yes! I’m sorry! I’ll be good!” Skull moans, tears of pleasure, slipping down his face feeling Lal’s strap on shift, and move out.

“ Ho? Is that so?” Lal said, smirking down at Skull. “ Show me. Don’t speak.”

With that, she thrust back in, going hard and fast, giving Skull no moment to collect himself.

Skull whimpers biting his lip to stop his moans from spilling past his lips. He moves his hips as best he can from the ropes Lal had bound them in.

A few more thrust and Skull voice is louder until he moans wantingly.

“ Such a slut for my cock?” Lal asked breathlessly. An idea crosses her mind, and she pulls out once more, smirking when Skull sobs at a loss. “ Well, why don’t you show me how much you appreciate it?”

She craws up until she hovers over Skull's face, cock position in front of his mouth.

Without missing a beat, Skull leans forward and takes it as far back as he can. He bobs his head and pulls out with a pop, then lathers the side with his tongue. His eyes half lid in lust, cock throbbing for release, and checks flush in arousal.

Lal watches with rapture eyes before pulling away and placing her clitoris in front of Skull instead.

Skull licks his lips and gets to work. He dips his tongue and swirls around her pleasure, bud using his piercing to bring as much pleasure as he can. He licks and sucks, gently flicking it while its in his mouth.

Lal moans, his thrust forward. Soon she’s gripping the headboard, hips moving to grind onto Skull’s face.

The bed creak and moans echo around the room as Lal’s hips move faster until she jerks forward once and throws her head back as her legs  _ tremble _ .

Skull continues to swirl his tongue until Lal pushes away, feeling too overstimulated.

Lal falls back on the back, gasping for air while Skull twist to free his legs from their confinement. It takes a few moments, but soon he uncurls his legs and sits up as best he can.

Lal watches Skull move around, wondering what he’s up to. She’s then surprised when Skull gets on her lap and swiftly sits down her strap on.

“ Can you?” Skull asks, gesturing at the cock ring. 

Lal blinks and quickly gets it off, curious to see what he’ll do.

Skull sighs in relief and move his legs for a more comfortable position. He slowly lifts himself off of Lal, then slowly thrust down.

Lal watches patiently as Skull lost himself, thrusting faster and hard, making her slightly bounce from how hard he was impaling himself on her cock.

She smirks and grabs the Skull’s cock skillfully, twisting her hand, making him choke on a moan and spill faster than expected.

Skull can only shudder on top of Lal until he, too, falls over to the side, breathing heavily into the mattress.

The two were still trying to catch their breath. One amazed from experience, the other wanting more.

Soon they fell into a comfortable silence. 

Skull turns towards Lal, looking curious. It wasn’t bad; she reminded him of Reborn in a stricter way. He doesn’t do girls often and would love to see her again to play.

“ Hey, Lal,” Skull asks, catching her attention as she sits up.

“ Yes?” She asks, fitting her hair. 

“What do you think of experiencing this again?” Skull asked. Arms untied, years in the circus has taught him a thing or two.

Lal quirks an eyebrow at Skull’s arm seeing how effortless it was to get out of it. She should try another knot next time.

Next time?

Lal blinks and thinks it over. On the one hand, it’ll be convenient to have Skull, who doesn’t oppose her sadistic actions. On the other….there's Collonello, who most likely won’t like the same things she does.

“....Sure.” Lal answers. Her breath hitch seeing Skull grin at her.

“Wonderful!”

God, she hopes this doesn’t blow up in her face later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the future:  
> Collonello: So where did you meet Skull? We met in a bar  
> Reborn: Same  
> Fon: Fighting ring.  
> Verde: Science convention  
> Viper: Hotel  
> Lal:...Cafe  
> Reborn: you hesitated  
> Lal staring down Reborn: Cafe.


	6. Misinformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go; I'm far too tired and need sleep now. Love this chapter though we get to see some progress

“-So then I went and did it! That's right; you’re looking at the man who broke the world record of doing consecutive spins in the air!” I smugly said.

Fon chuckles, holding the bags of groceries in one hand while the other in Skull’s hand. 

When Skull had come over to Fon’s current apartment, he was shocked to see how little food Fon had and demanded to get some before doing anything. This leaves us to now where both are heading back to Fon’s place.

“ So your fame is only rising?” Fon ask. “ Makes sense seeing how often you leave to practice on your motorcycle.”

I smile at Fon, squeezing him in return. Fon looks at me, looks around, then leans down to give me a quick kiss.

“ Fon!” I hiss, blush on my face. “ There might be people!”

Fon chuckles and turns to continue walking, dragging me along. 

“ Ah, I couldn't help it. You were just too cute sometimes.” Fon said as we near his place.

Fon looks down at Skull, his eyes filled with something I couldn’t comprehend. 

“....Skull if I ask. Would you-”

My phone began to ring, stopping him from continuing.

“ Shit!” I hiss, pulling out my phone and pressing to answer the call. 

“ Hello?”

“ Ah, Skull?” A voice asked. “ I’m with the lime magazine; we were supposed to have an interview at eight tonight. I’m currently waiting, but I don’t see you at all?”

I blink, not once remembering this interview. I made sure to clear my day whenever I’m meeting one of them. There could be no way for me to have an interview scheduled today.

Then again, Cherry had been forgetful these past few weeks; she might have forgotten to reschedule tonight.

“ Oh, my bad!” I said, shuffling the grocery bags in one hand. “ I wasn't aware that it was today.”

The person on the phone laughs freely.

“ Oh my! Will you be able to make it then?” The person begs through the phone. “ I was so looking forward to interviewing the world's greatest stuntman. The man hated by death himself!”

“....Um..” I look at Fon, who smiles in understanding. “ Sure?”

The person seems to brighten up. “ Wonderful! We’ll be waiting for you at the Leaky Hotel.”

The phone clicks off. I sigh and look at Fon apologetically.

“ Sorry,” I said, putting away my phone and watching Fon open his front door.

“It's alright, I understand how business works,” Fon said while gently grasping the bags in my hand to hold instead. “ We can see each other another day.

Fon was such an understanding guy; it made my heart speed up.

“ Thanks,” I said while leaning to kiss him. “ I promise to make it up.”

Fon's smile widens, and he leans down to give Skull a tender kiss goodbye.

“ I’ll wait for that.”

Given permission, I turn away and walk. The Leaky Hotel is only two blocks away; it’ll be less than a few minutes using my motorcycle.

I go to the parking lot, and once I’m on my motorcycle, I’m off. It didn’t take long but was a hassle t find parking seeing how late it was.

Once inside the Leaky Hotel, I tell the front desk my name and what I’m here for, and I’m quickly shown to a room.

_ ‘ Weird? Most interviews tend to be in the dining room or out in the patio.’  _ I thought as I wave away the worker who showed me the room. 

The worker leaves Skull in front of the hotel room.

“ Well, better get this over with,” I said while opening the door.

“ Hello? It’s Skull De Mort.” I said while closing the door behind me. “ I’m here for the interview?”

The room was spotless and showed no one in the spacious room. 

“ Huh, I must have the wrong roo-”

I grunt, feeling my vision blurs and swirl. I blink and feel the back of my head flare hot. I reach to touch and pull back to see it painted red.

“...Wha?...” I slur, and I feel my eyes flutter and the world tilt. 

I could barely feel my body hit the ground.

Then, darkness.

\----

“.......”

“.......ngh….mh..”

I slowly open my eyes. God, my head is killing me.

I shift, trying to feel my head but instead halt, feeling something restrict my arms. I blink my eyes open, trying to figure out what's going on.

My voice is muffled and feels stiff. I stretch my jaw, trying to get whatever is one me off. Nothing seems to budge, and I’m stuck trying to sit up but feel rope wrapped around my torsel sticking me to the chair.

“ So you’re awake.”

I look around the room and spot someone sitting on another chair, watching me.

They wore a cloak cover them and hiding their identity—all dark and voice flat without any emotion.

“ Mou, this was easier than I thought.” They say while standing up and walked towards me.

Once they tower over Skull, they place a gentle hand on SKulls cheek.

Skull watch eyes widen in confusion.

They smile and rip off the tape in one go.

I lean back, wincing at the sudden burn from the harsh treatment.

“ Now then, I have questions about your relationship with Reborn.”

Peering at them from the corner of my eye. I was only feeling more confused.

“ Who are you?”

They hum looking at me, though I couldn't see from their hood hiding their eyes.

“...Viper.”

I look at Viper, unsure what they wanted. What do they want from Reborn?

“Now then, tell me about your relationship with Reborn. Are you his latest information broker?” Viper asks while I feel the rope tighten.

“ W-What?” I hiss, feeling breathless.

Viper places their boot between my legs, trying to intimidate me.

“ I have a client needing information on Reborn, and you’re the only one that has been in contact with his more than the rest. Hell, even his lovers rarely last for more than two weeks.” Viper said, pressing down.

My breath hitch feeling them grind their boots down.

“ So I’m asking again. Are you his info broker? His supplier? What is your relationship?” Question after question, Skull became more confused.

_ ‘ Info broker? What is he going on about?’ _ Skull thought, hearing the person go on and on.

My knees buckled when Viper dug their boot on my crouch. God, was I getting turned on?

“ Hey, I’m talking to you.” Viper snaps a frown on their face.

“ Sorry.” I quickly responded. “ I don't know what you're talking about; I barely know Reborn.”

“ Liar!” Viper twists their boot, expecting to hurt Skull but isn’t turn him on.

A blush blooms on my face when I realize that I’m getting turned on. 

“ Tell me if Reborn’s going to visit next.” Viper said impatiently.

_ ‘ Mou, this is taking longer than it should. Maybe I should show him how serious I am.’ _ Viper though pulling back slightly and used their mist flames.

From below aback, the snake slithers up Skull's leg and continues until it rests wraps around his neck.

“ I’m done waiting for an answer. Where is Reborn heading?” Viper asks once more.

Skull shiver, not of fear, but feeling the snake tighten around his neck sent another jolt of excitement down under.

“ I don’t know!” Skull said, closing his eyes, too ashamed to look his kidnapper in the eye. Who gets turned on by an abuser? Apparently, Skull does.

Viper click their tongue and watch the snake slither down into his shirt, Skull arch his back trembling at the feeling, then rest near Skull’s crotch.

“ I’ll give you one more chance to talk before I lose my temper and mess with you until you can barely walk.” Viper said. They meant it lethally, meant to hurt and torture Skull by having a snake bit and rip his body to shed.

All that went out the window when Skull's legs tremble cumming harder than he thought he would. Viper could only blink in confusion when Skull slump back, breathing harshly, looking anywhere but Viper.

_ ‘...Did he just?’ _

To confirm Vipers thoughts, they pulled their boot off Skull’s crotch and saw a wet spot.

“....Did you just cum?” Viper asks quietly.

Skull's ears burned in shame but nodded.

“...I see, so that's how it is.” 

Skull only had a moment to prepare himself when he's pull near Viper, a smirk on their face.

“ Your Reborns toy, aren’t you?” Viper's voice is filled with glee. 

Skull squeaks, feeling Viper grind their boot against my crotch. 

“ One that doesn’t break.” Viper purrs.

“...A-Ah…” Skull moans reluctantly. “ I’m not!”

The snake slithers up, moving around his chest, rubbing and giving him pleasure.

Skull could not look at Viper anymore; he shut his eyes, tears clinging on his eyelashes, trying to quiet his moans.

Viper hums and pulls away. Skull hips raising to follow.

“...It seems that there's been a change of plans. If you are his toy, you are useless information.”

Skull sags in relief, then yelps when he’s thrown to the bed, bouncing lightly, and watch as Viper gets on to straddle their lap.

“ Your perfect for another reason.”

At this time, the snake had moved to wrap around the Skull's arms and tighten, keeping him bound.

Skull flush, unsure of giving this person a chance to go further. Seriously they breech a silent rule. Skull doesn’t date abusers or illegal men.

How funny that conversation will be when he figures out just how civilian his other partners are.

“ U-Um, I’m not one to sleep with my kidnapper. So if I can just-”

My breath hitch feeling Vipers hand run up and down my length.

“ Hm? I was only ever trying to gain information; I never meant any harm.” Viper lied through their teeth. “ If you want, I can compensate you for the trouble I caused.” 

“ Really?” Skull asked, baffled. 

Vipers smirks turn feral. An idiot too, how delightful!

“Yes, All I need to know which you prefer. A man? Women?”

_ “ Top or Bottom?” _

Skull shudders.

He didn't think this was how his night would end, and Viper seems honest.

“....Whatever you desired.”

Skull is a weak man to beautiful people.

\---

  
  


Skull grips the bedsheet, throat hoarse from screaming, and lays face down, back arch as Viper plows him from behind.

Once second, Skull is eating them out; a second later, he’s bent over having his guts rearranged.

_ “...Hah!...Ah!...More!...”  _ Skull moans into the bed. Drool and tears smearing on the bedsheets.

He had already cum three times, during which Viper had only cum once.

Skull hiss craning his neck back when Viper grabs a fistful of his hair.

“ Are you demanding me?” Viper hiss, their cloak still on while the rest of their clothes are scattered on the floor.

Skull couldn't respond, only gasp and pant in pleasure.

“...N..No..” Skull said, eyes gaze in pleasure.

Viper slams their face down and goes deeper. Skull could only moan and gasp.

His legs began to shake as his fourth orgasm crash through his body, then finally, he felt Viper's hips stutter and felt him cum inside, adding to his earlier ejaculation.

Viper gasp for breath and falls to lay beside Skull, who has gone limp, feeling exhausted by the entire encounter.

They relax and enjoy the silence. Skull, being used to this, grabs the scatter blanket to cover both of them. He turns around and tries to sleep. He’ll deal with this in the morning.

Viper throughout this has been eerily quiet; it doesn’t matter to Skull, who won’t deal with it until tomorrow.

He falls asleep, unaware of Viper's actions. When he does wake up, its to an empty bed and a note next to an energy bar.

**‘ I don’t like sharing, but I did enjoy last night.’**

Underneath was a phone number.

Skull rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling.

“....What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say something, but I know you all already know what I'm gonna say.
> 
> Lol, I was originally gonna have Viper leave the hotel room bill to Skull when I thought, no, SKull would never call him if he actually did that, so I didn't, but it was close.
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comment!
> 
> See you next week!


End file.
